Adam H.
Adam H. (last name undisclosed), or Adamaniac, is an Australian e-fed handler. He has been involved with e-wrestling for almost a full year now, full-time. He has a reputation for preferring to remain quiet on most message boards and is usually known for having correct grammar. He has a tendency to be very relaxed and then come out with a shockingly good roleplay in important matches or situations. This usually surprises those who do not take him seriously. His main character has been, and will always be, Skyler Striker, although he works under other guises such as Dylan Ryder and Jayden Sarek, who make up Lifeline, and also a brief stint as Raphael Erion. Adam also writes matches, and has a considerable amount of creative control with Skyler. Stage One: Wrestling Most people would know that before you become involved with e-wrestling, you have to learn to love normal wrestling and then take a whole new level of obsession to it. I was introduced to wrestling in late 2004 by a friend who wasn't a massive fan, just casual. I became hooked way more than he was and quickly learned all I could. In Australia we only get WWE, so I didn't bother with TNA or ROH. I then began learning about behind the scenes, my main reference sites becoming Gerweck.net and Wrestleview.com, which I thrived on. I became an official columnist for OnlineWorldofWrestling.com, and still am, although I haven't written an article in almost a year. One day in July 2006 while surfing Wrestleview I came across the forums. Looking through all the various subforums, I came across one that read "WVWF: WrestleView Wrestling Federation". Curious, I clicked the link. And so it began. Stage Two: Learning The Ropes I had no idea what fedding was. I clicked to pm the owner, one MetallicaManiac (a.k.a Jon Michaels) and asked what the deal was. He told me the basics, and although it was not the best place I could have started in, because I took the example of people who were RPing there, I signed up. I came up with a character, thought of a gimmick (The Fatebringer), and needed only a name. Always having had the desire to call my eventual child Skyler, I named my character, and Skyler Striker was born. I began rping and won my debut match over a man by the name of Klinton Imai. My RPs were horrible. Utter shite. I went to the ring (something I realised later was a big no-no in proper fedding, although many people did it there) and offered backflip challenges, was always in a gym, and did many other stupid things while there. I was bored after long. I was winning matches but one show a week was too little. Wanting more, I joined up with not only one, but four other feds - a new federation called Circle of Integrity which collapsed two weeks after it opened, another fed called Gem City Wrestling, a fed that Jon Michaels was in called Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling (which was where I came across current friends David Alastair and Reckless Jack, and I also joined up with the sixth incarnation of WCF. COI collapsed. GCW fell not too long afterwards. I still didn't have enough. I created two new characters, Jayden Sarek and Dylan Ryder, who became my tag team Lifeline. They entered into another federation called the Pojo Wrestling Alliance and also entered WVWF. I slowly became more accustomed to how to RP properly, especially through WCF. I won my first ever titles with Lifeline in WVWF, and lost them not too long afterwards after a very questionable decision by MetallicaManiac (MM). MM wanted to reward some guy for being there for ages even though the person was crap, and my RP, while not spectacular by any means, was better than his. I left WVWF with both Skyler and Lifeline. Skyler returned a while later and entered the World Title Asylum match at WVWF Reborn but I didn't want to bother with the federation that hadn't impoved since I left and so I deserted it once and for all. YPW gave me the Yggrdasil Pure Championship which I held until the fed's collapse. I was still bored with only WCF, which I'll have a different section on later, so I joined the PWA - the Pure Wrestling Alliance. I was led there by eW itself and also a certain Daniel Vice. In the PWA, I became a contender to the World Title. I wasn't too bad at rping by now, with decent speech, description, etc. The PWA was run by Miguel Sanchez, Thunder and Justin Tyme. After the dust cleared at the PWA's first PPV, I lost the World Title match to my biggest rival, Danny Vice. I accepted the loss and moved on, and quickly gained myself a rematch at the next PPV against Danny one-on-one. I pulled off my first ever spectacular RP, which I entitled 'Hero, Defender, King' to become Number One Contender and put out some pretty specky RPs for the World Title match, but the final result ended in controversy. Miguel wanted me to win, but Thunder wanted Vice to win. With Tyme having left a while ago, and Yukio Blaze, the advisor, not wanting to make a decision, Thunder took it to Googlefight to determine the winner. Of course, Vice's name comes up more often in a search than a name like Skyler Striker, and so he won. PWA didn't continue long after that. We shut down and Vice and I took our feud back to the WCF, where we'd started. I took a quick run back to WVWF where I managed to steal the YPW Pure Title for a second time and also the PWX Extreme Title, both of which were being defended in a 2/3 Falls match in the PWX (WVWF's new training federation, I was there in a special guest appearance). I vacated both of the titles, not wanting to stay, and went on only WCF for a period in time where exams were heavy in Year 11 of school. WCF had a period where it threatened to shut down and amidst the turmoil, Vice opened up the Global Wrestling Coalition. I joined up and in a controversial decision yet again was removed from the World Title tournament. In early 2007 I got tired and annoyed of having to deal with all of these federations (I had briefly joined WFWF, where Thunder and Miguel had first started their careers) and so I dropped everything except WCF, which became my primary focus and has been ever since. I'm currently in Year 12 and doing 5 TEE (university level) subjects, so one federation is quite enough for me atm. Stage Three: Becoming Pro In WCF WCF was my second home. Before I even had my first match, Danny Vice pmed me for the first time ever and proposed a rivalry. I accepted his offer and won my debut match with Vice attacking me afterwards. I cost Vice his debut match the next week, and we had our first Pay-Per-View match the week afterwards at Ultimate Showdown. It ended in a no contest and we continued our feud into the Hardcore division, and after speaking with Seth Lerch (the owner of WCF) we made our match a Hardcore Title Contender's match. I got to choose the stip and we had a ladder match at School of Pain which I won. Vice won the right to challenge me at any time until School of Pain 2007 because he lost. We wanted to make sure the rivalry remained while we continued on our journeys. I was becoming better and better at RPing now. Jack of Blades was the WCF Hardcore Champion at the time and so I went on to face him at Creeping Death's Pay-Per-View, XIII. I lost, and incidentally, the day afterwards I lost my World Title match in the PWA. I needed a new character direction, people were picking flaws in the Fatebringer. Skyler's daughter Jade was kidnapped by Jack of Blades and she went to like him and live with him for a while, and so I gave Skyler a new direction - the man who wanted his life back, his daughter back, who wanted what he had before Fate intervened. I ditched the Fatebringer and became the Fury Crusader. As the Fury Crusader, I went on to win my next few matches, and had another brief encounter with Vice in a Survivor Series type elimination tag match at Hellimination because Jack was busy with the New Dynasty/Team of Treachery storyline. I won the match for my team and pulled another one on Vice. In WCF, I was constantly ahead of Vice. In the PWA, he was constantly ahead of me. I needed to end my storyline with Jack and I needed Jade back, so at WCF Revenge, I went on to finally beat Jack, who is still the best roleplayer I have ever come in contact with and is now World Champion, and gained my first real accomplishment - the WCF Hardcore Championship. I got Jade back, because she was also on the line. Vice, who was the special referee, had come to good terms with Skyler after Hellimination and was in the Team of Treachery as a Tag Team Champion as part of Disorder by Design, hence why he was involved with Jack (also a ToT member) and I. Vice turned on me after the match and we continued our rivalry with Vice using his contract to face me. At One, Vice and I would go one-on-one for the final match of our rivalry for the Hardcore Title. I no longer needed the Fury Crusader and Skyler became a normal man. I needed no gimmick, the WCF knew who I was. I won the Tag Titles with Thunder in WCF from Vice, and lost them back a few weeks later. Eventually we made it to One in an Extreme Hell match, which I prevailed in. Vice went his own way and I went into a brief feud with Seth Lerch, the owner, defeating him at Till Death Do Us Part. War was my next goal. There had only ever been six before, and all the winners had gone on to become World Champion. Jack of Blades had won the World Title at One, and was in a feud with Logan, but that would end at War. Jack needed a new competitor, and I knew I could beat him - I'd done it before, after all. My aim was simple - become the seventh WCF War winner. I achieved my goal. I defeated the best WCF had to offer besides Jack and Logan - Creeping Death, Danny Vice, Thunder, JJ Biggs, Bobby Cairo, Lawnmower Jones and the new WCF favourite Biohazard - and won War VII. So this is where I stand now. I have a guaranteed World Title shot whenever I want. I lost a Hardcore Title match at Blast! against Thunder and Vice due to my needing to leave overseas on the holidays. When I returned, it was time to make a comeback - and I did it in style. Stage Four: World Champion Jack was leaving OOC for a while and so as I was #1 Contender, Lerch pulled a fast one on all of us and made me World Champion at Payback. Seth then announced the following week that I was going to be defending my title week in, week out for two consecutive months until our PPV Explosion. I defeated Biohazard the first week and then defeated Creeping Death the week after in a brilliant match, and Thunder was my first victim of the Pyramid Match. I made it all the way through with Jade getting kidnapped by Cairo along the way, and the week after Explosion, I got Jade back when Ragnal defeated Cairo. Unfortunately, I lost my world title to Creeping Death in a Nightmare Chamber at XIII, due to myself putting out about eight roleplays in a creative spurt, which in turn made me seem desperate. A brief controversy ensued in which we debated an RP limit, but regardless I was left without the title. WCF closed down a week later. At this point I'd also agreed to rejoin the Global Wrestling Coalition, a fed I'd been in for a few weeks earlier in the year but had been forced to relinquish due to other obligations. I rejoined and made a few sneak appearances attacking wrestlers under cover of darkness and then revealed myself at GWC Kingdom Come, costing T-Money the GWC World Title. After that, I was ready to take on T-Money's faction THUG, but the rise of another federation (Edge Pro Wrestling) within the GWC encouraged me to take leadership of the GWC Resistance, and so I changed targets. At GWC Tribulation I was part of the winning team but in the GWC's board switch, I became disinterested once more, along with the fact that I was simply fedding with the same people in the same federations. So I looked elsewhere, and found my next home: Full Metal Wrestling. Stage Five: That's Why I'm Here FMW was different to anything I'd ever seen before. But I entered the forums and got used to the general idea of things, and I'm back into the flow. Skyler's character took on a whole nother dimension, and my roleplaying continues to improve - and hey, I'm undefeated. I still felt the need to help the GWC, however, which was going through a strange period. So about two months later, I contacted Danny again and we got a storyline running where Skyler interfered and ended up facing Vice in Striker/Vice XI. I won, scripted, and as a result I wa sallowed to book the next week's show. It turned out to be alright. But the mainr eason I wanted to was my reintroduction to the GWC - not as Skyler, but as a new character, his younger brother Christian Striker. I came up with another gimmick, etc., and Christian moved into the GWC, where I'm now back full-time. Title History/Achievements Skyler Striker *1x WCF World Champion (current) *1x WCF Hardcore Champion *1x WCF Tag Team Champion (w/ Thunder) *1x PWX Xtreme Champion *2x YPW Pure Champion *WCF War VII winner Lifeline *1x WVWF Undisputed Tag Team Champions Category:Handlers